In recent years, as the booming development of the smart cellphone, the need on miniaturized camera lens is increasing gradually. However, the photosensitive component of a conventional camera lens is either a charge coupled device (Charge Coupled Device, CCD) or a complementary metallic-oxide semiconductor sensor (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor Sensor, CMOS Sensor). With the development of semiconductor processing technique, pixel size of the photosensitive component is reduced. In addition, the electronic product at present is developed to have better functions and a lighter and thinner configuration. Therefore, a miniaturized camera lens with better imaging quality has already become the mainstream in the current market.
In order to obtain better imaging quality, a traditional lens carried in a cellphone camera usually adopts a three-lens or four-lens structure. As the development of technologies and increasing of user's diversified needs, in the situation of the pixel area of the photosensitive component being reduced, and the requirements of the system on imaging quality being increased constantly, a six-lens structure appears in the lens design gradually. However, although the common six-lens structure can correct most optical aberration of an optical system, but cannot meet the requirements of camera design on low total track length (Total Track Length, TTL), large aperture and low sensitivity at the same time.